A typical fire suppressing system incorporates a sprinkler, or an array of sprinklers, that are positioned in the ceiling or above a cooking surface, for example in a range hood. A fire sensitive device is positioned somewhere in the room to detect the presence of a fire. When a fire is detected, the sprinkler system is enabled to attempt to suppress the fire.
Such systems require complex installation, due to the geographically separate components of the system and the need to connect to a supply of water or other fire suppressant.